Through the eyes of the Princess
by Thirteen Black Roses
Summary: The adult adventures of Link in OoT, as seen though Zelda's eyes. Major Spoiler Warning for entire game. Involves Sheik as his own person without pulling what's known AU , mild SxZ.


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I don't even own a copy of the game. It's my brother's. I have no money, so don't bother suing.  
  
*****WARNING***** This fic contains BIG spoilers if you have not completed the game. I will not be held responsible for ruining your enjoyment of the game. If you haven't finished the game, and I MEAN finished, then don't read if you don't want to know what happens. Don't come crying to me if you ruin the ending for yourself.  
  
(A/N) This is the longest fic I have ever written. There are probably mistakes I have missed, and if you find any or wish to dispute something in the action, please tell me. Much of the dialog is directly from the game, but not all of it. If you think a quote is wrong, tell me, but please have some way of backing it up. Don't just say 'so-and-so' didn't say this, cause I will ignore that. If you want the site I found the quotes on ask, it has pretty much every word in the game. It also took forever to find, so save yourself the trouble and ask. One more thing, Sheik is a separate person in this fic, but Zelda is also Sheik. Confused? It will make sense. Please do not flame me because Sheik is separate, just read the fic. It will explain. This is Link's adult adventures as seen by Zelda, cause we already know Link's story from playing the game. I hope you enjoy reading this!  
  
*This* means thoughts.  
  
"This" means speech.  
  
/This/ means italics.  
  
~This~ means telepathy. It will make sense when you read it.  
  
*********** means a change in point of view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~means a change in time and/or place, but the POV stays the same.  
  
****************************************************  
  
When the Gerudo Thief Ganondorf took Hyrule Castle, the Sheikah warrior Impa fled with her young charge, the Princess Zelda. They escaped the clutches of Ganondorf and went into hiding with the remainder of the Sheikah people, deep in the desert, beyond the range of the Gerudo. For seven years the young princess grew and trained with the Gerudo, becoming good friends with a boy her age known as Sheik. They became very close, but each had an important destiny. Zelda was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Princess of Hyrule. She would help to seal Ganondorf's evil when the Hero of Time was returned from the Sacred Realm. Sheik would guide the Hero through his mission, giving him cryptic messages telling him what to do. They both knew that after Ganondorf was defeated they would most likely never see each other again, but they could not keep themselves from caring about each other.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Wind gusted along the barren expanse of desert, teasing the sun-blond hair of the man and woman who stood watching the sun set. The young woman looked up at her companion and sighed sadly, focusing her attention on the disappearing sun. The young warrior looked down at the smaller woman in surprise. "Is something wrong, Zel?"  
  
She looked up at him, her fear evident in her blue eyes. "It's just...I'm worried about what's going to happen, Sheik. Can we really win? Can the Hero of Time really beat Ganondorf? ....Will we all survive the attempt?" *...will /you/ survive?*  
  
Sheik looked at the woman next to him and hid a sigh. He wished he didn't have to do this to her...the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, he cared about her too much. "Of course we will, Zel. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
She looked away, her eyes filling with tears. "But how can you be sure? What if you get caught? What if you don't come back?"  
  
He looked levelly into her teary blue eyes. "I promise you, I will always come back."  
  
She looked at him, her lower lip trembling. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise." He picked up her right hand, gently tracing the small gold triangle that appeared on it. "See this? This is the Triforce of Wisdom, remember? Now use that wisdom of yours and tell me that we don't have a chance."  
  
She smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. "You're right, Sheik. Thank you, you always make me feel better. I wish you didn't have to go..."  
  
Sheik couldn't take it anymore. He turned her to face him, and before she had time to react he pulled her into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers. Zelda's eyes popped open, practically bulging out of her head. Her entire world narrowed to the feel of his mouth on hers and the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Just as suddenly he released her and she stumbled back, barely able to stand, her hand flying to her mouth. He took a few steps back from her and looked at her through his one visible red eye. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and threw a Deku nut at his feet, making a bright flash. When her eyes cleared he was gone.  
  
Zelda fell to her knees on the sandy ground and buried her head in her hands. Her best friend, the man she had secretly loved for so long, was gone. She had never gotten up the courage to tell him how he felt, and now he was gone. He had kissed her...she raised one trembling hand to her lips and broke into sobs. He felt the same why and she had never known. What if something went wrong? What if he was killed by Ganondorf? What if she never saw him again? The tears came faster and her shoulders shook. *He'll come back Zel, he promised you that he would come back,* she thought, calling herself by Sheik's pet name for her. "You just have to hang on," she whispered to herself. "You're stronger than this. You are the Princess of Hyrule. You can get through this, just hang on. He will come back." She looked toward the horizon, where the sun had completely disappeared behind the hills. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke again, her voice barely audible. "He will come back..."  
  
************************************************  
  
Sheik reappeared on the edge of Hyrule field and sunk to the ground at the foot of a tree. "You are so stupid," he muttered to himself. "She probably hates you now. Why did you have to mess up a perfectly good friendship?" He knew why. He had liked her from the moment they met when they were ten years old, and had realized he loved her when they were both fifteen. That feeling had only grown stronger over the last two years, and now he had quite possibly blown it. *Still,* he thought, *that might not be an issue for much longer....No. Don't think like that, you promised her that you would come back.*  
  
He pushed himself off the ground and scanned the horizon, senses alert for any sign of danger. In the darkness that was Hyrule danger could come at any moment and in any guise. Thoughts of Zelda were pushed to the back of his mind as he refocused on the mission at hand. He turned to the North and started walking. By dawn he should reach what was once Hyrule Castle Town, and the Temple of Time. He had to perform his duty to inform and guard the Hero...as much as he wanted to turn around and return to a pair of clear blue eyes and a fall of soft gold hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sheik looked up at the imposing edifice of the Temple of Time and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. This is what he had trained for over the long seven years since Ganondorf's rise to power. The seven years with Zelda...no. He could not think of her now, he had to focus on his duty. This close to Ganondorf anything could happen, and he had to be prepared. He took another breath, then pushed open the large doors, entering the Temple. His sharp eyes took in everything, noting the jewels still shining in their sockets, holding open the Door of Time. There did not seem to be any traps, and he moved silently as a shadow into the room behind the Door. Looking around he noted an overhang over the door and he jumped up to it. Crouched on the ledge he looked for all the world like a gargoyle, no one in the chamber would look twice at him, if they even noticed he was there. He only knew that the Hero of Time, Link he thought his name was, was awakening today, he had no clue when.....  
  
~Sheik.~ Sheik sat bolt upright on the ledge, nearly losing his balance in surprise. He quickly pressed his back against the wall to steady himself. He /hated/ when Rauru did that! He could at least give some warning! He composed himself and responded to the telepathic summons, picturing the words clearly in his mind. ~~  
  
~Good. The Hero of Time has awakened, and I have explained the situation as best I can. You must guide him from here.~  
  
~And tell him the things you left out. I got it.~  
  
~Hmph. Youngsters these days have no respect. You just remember what you are supposed to tell him!~  
  
~I will.~  
  
~Good. I am returning him.../now./~  
  
When Rauru said "now" a blue glow lit the dim room, casting Sheik's shadow sharply against the wall behind him. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots from his eyes, and when he could see clearly again he could make out the figure of a man about his own age floating in a column of light, dressed in a green tunic and hat. A small, winged, ball of light hovered by his shoulder. As Sheik watched the other man's feet touched the ground and the light faded. The boy looked around with a rather shocked and confused expression. He turned haltingly and wandered toward the door. Sheik waited until the Hero was at the door before jumping from his perch and flipping through the air, landing silently in the same spot where the Hero has arrived. Sheik watched silently as the Hero stiffened, sensing someone behind him. The young man whirled, drawing his sword, and stopped short when he saw Sheik. He relaxed slightly and sheathed his sword, never taking his eyes off Sheik. Sheik merely returned the measuring gaze.  
  
*Well, I guess he decided that I'm not a threat.* Sheik sighed softly. *He may look like an adult but his eyes betray that he is still a child. I /told/ Rauru that he should allow him to grow up normally! He is a young, frightened child trapped in a man's body, and it will only go downhill once he sees the state Hyrule is in. I don't know if he can do this....* Sheik pulled himself out of his thoughts. All he could do was give Link the information he had been told to convey.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Hero of Time."  
  
Link drew back slightly in surprise. Sheik's lips twitched under his mask. *Don't understand how I know you, do you? Well, everyone will know you after this is over.*  
  
"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." *Don't ask about the name, don't ask about the name...."  
  
"Sheikah..." The Hero's voice sounded slightly rusty from disuse. "Like Impa?" Sheik nodded.  
  
*Yeah, like my annoying Aunt Impa. Whatever. Anyway...* "When the evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples." *Yeah, because anyone bothered to tell you what Sages are...*  
  
"One in a deep forest, one in a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, one inside a goddess of the sand. Together, with the Hero of Time the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." *Well, Rauru /said/ to make it cryptic.* Sheik paused for a moment and looked the Hero up and down. He really did look like the Hero in the tales was supposed to look. "As I see you standing there you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages.  
  
Sheik paused again as he remembered something about the first Sage. Link was not going to take this well when he found out. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know...."  
  
Link visibly paled and his lips moved. Although no sound came out Sheik could tell he was saying a name. /Saria.../  
  
*I'm sorry Hero...* "Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm." He suddenly remembered something Rauru had told him to pass on. There was a tool he needed to get before he could begin. "Unfortunately, equipped as you are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village." Sheik paused to allow the Hero to digest this information. "Do you understand?"  
  
Link nodded weakly. He looked like he was going to be sick. *Well how would you feel if all this was thrown at you suddenly? Just wait until he sees the condition of Hyrule.* Sheik stepped back, away from the Hero and covertly slipped a nut from his pouch. He quickly threw the nut to the floor in front of him, causing a bright flash. He materialized on the roof of the Temple, knowing that when the Hero could see clearly again, he would be gone.  
  
After several long moments the Hero slowly walked out of the Temple. Sheik watched sadly as the Hero stopped, struck with horror at the Hell the once beautiful Hyrule had become. *No one prepared you for this, did they? I should have told Rauru to explain the state of Hyrule, but its too late now.* He watched as the Hero took in the horribly mauled horizon, flinching in horror from the sight of Death Mountain burning. He said something to the Fairy, but Sheik couldn't make out what he said. Then the Hero started forward again, looking determined. As he left the immediate area of the Temple of Time Sheik dropped to the ground behind him, in front of the Temple doors.  
  
*Good luck, Hero. You're going to...* His thought was interrupted by the sound of sinister laughter behind him. He started to turn to confront the threat, but before he could something hard hit him in the back of the head. The last thing he saw was a pair of studded black boots before the darkness of oblivion took him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Far off, in the Sheikah encampment, the Princess Zelda felt as if an ice cold stake had been plunged into her heart. She looked up fearfully and gazed out toward the blasted land that had once been Hyrule. "Sheik..." she whispered. "No...." And Princess Zelda collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda slowly opened her eyes, head pounding in time to her racing heart. She looked up to see Impa, her guardian and surrogate mother hovering over her. She moistened her lips and tried to speak. "Sheik....where's Sheik....what's happened to him?  
  
Impa forced a weak smile gently stroking her young charge's hair. "We...we don't know what's happened to Sheik. He met the Hero when Link was returned to the Temple of Time, and then he just disappeared. Rauru was keeping track of him and he suddenly vanished, like he fell off the face of the Earth. No one has seen hide nor hair of him since."  
  
Zelda's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Impa, shaking her head and begging her silently to tell her that Sheik was fine, he was helping Link with his quest, that it was all a bad dream...but Impa just looked at her sadly. Zelda started whispering, shaking her head as if trying to wish it all away. "no...No...NO! Sheik!! SHEIK!!! Zelda wailed like a lost soul.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Far away in a distant dungeon, a blond haired man stirred. He moaned softly in pain from his wounds, but did not fully wake. In his nightmarish dreams he heard someone call his name as if from a great distance. He moaned again and muttered in his sleep, saying a name. "Zelda...Zelda...."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Zelda looked out at the sunset from the very place she had stood with Sheik before he left, and sighed. The ache was still present, but duller. More manageable. She knew it would never go away completely, she was too deeply hurt for that. It would be easier if she knew what had happened to Sheik, knew where he was...if he was alive.... Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked them back, determined not to cry. Sheik wouldn't have wanted her to cry for him. Now she had to continue his work, guiding the Hero of Time in his quest. She couldn't go as herself, that was the worst part. The Princess of Hyrule could not be caught by Ganondorf. No, she would cast a glamour over herself and wear the image of Sheik. She may be slightly shorter than the Sheikah, but Link had only seen Sheik once at the Temple of Time, he would suspect nothing. No one would know that everything had nearly fallen apart...except for one girl who would have to see the face of the man she loved every time she saw her own reflection. She resolutely turned from the disappearing sun and pulled out a Deku Nut. She had to beat the Hero to the Lost Woods, and that was the fastest way to travel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda, in her guise as Sheik, lay on top of one of the impossibly broad branches of the enormous trees of the lost wood. The dappled sunlight played across her face and she closed her eyes, for once almost at peace. She could do this. She just had to wait for Link to show up....the sound of a twig snapping brought her back to full attention and her muscles tensed. She slowly rolled over on the branch and scanned the forest floor for movement. There! A young man her age, accompanied by a small floating ball of light. It was Link! She pulled herself up into a crouch and followed him through the treetops. Link never suspected he was being tracked and wandered into the Sacred Forest Meadow, looking around with a rather wistful expression. Zelda studied him as he regarded the forest, noting several minor wounds and bruises. The Moblins had taken their toll on the young Hero. She waited until he was studying a stump with a rather forlorn expression before dropping silently to the ground behind him. To his credit he instantly sensed her presence behind him and spun, drawing his sword as he moved. He stopped when he saw her and smiled, returning the Master Sword to its sheath on his back. Her heart twisted as she realized that he recognized her as Sheik, not as herself. She was still Zelda, but everyone saw a man that would not be coming back. Her heart broke inside her, but no sign of her thoughts showed on her face. She simply nodded solemnly. She noticed him glancing at the stump again, and realized that he had expected to find his friend there. The fact that seven years had passed since he had been there was only just starting to sink in. Zelda fixed the words of her message in her mind, the cryptic phrases were rather hard to remember.  
  
"The flow of time is always cruel..."  
  
Link looked up sharply at the word time. "Seven years..." he whispered softly. "But for me it's been no time at all..."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. *Younger days...when I was with Sheik...* She pulled out a golden harp, seemingly from nowhere. *Sheik always loved his harp, he seemed so happy while he was playing it...* She forced down memories of long nights spent with Sheik as he taught her the complicated instrument and continues. "In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."  
  
The notes came to her fingers with the ease of long practice, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Link pull out an ocarina, /the/ ocarina she realized, the Ocarina of Time, and haltingly play along. He caught the melody much more quickly than she expected, the last few measures melding into a smooth duet. She brought the song to a close, and looked at him levelly.  
  
"Link, we will meet again." He looked down at his instrument lost in some thought and she quietly stepped away, jumping up into a tree once she was out of his range of vision. He looked up and seemed about to speak, but stopped suddenly when he saw that she was gone. He looked around the meadow trying to find her, but she had hidden herself too well. She watched him as he entered the temple, bitting her lower lip. She couldn't help him in there, he was on his own. "Good luck, Link. We're all counting on you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda refused to leave the forest while the Hero of Time was in the temple. Finally, two days after he had disappeared into the darkness of the temple he stumbled out, flushed with success and holding the forest medallion, yet with a look of sadness in his eyes. *From losing his friend....she has to stay in the Sacred Realm now.* He wobbled over to the stump and collapsed onto it. He reached into a pocked and pulled something out; a brown, child-sized ocarina. "Saria..." he murmured, before burying his head in his hands and crying like the child he still was, trapped in this larger body in a strange world. Zelda closed her eyes in pain and withdrew, wondering what they had done to the sweet, innocent boy who had wandered into her garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After staying away for about an hour to give link time to recover, Zelda made her way back to the Sacred Forest Meadow to see if she could discover where Link was headed next. When she arrived she heard him conferring with his Fairy on that very topic.  
  
"He said 'one in a High Mountain'!" Navi the Fairy was pointing out. "That must mean Death Mountain!"  
  
"Yeah, probably Darunia." Link leaned back against a tree trunk and sighed, closing his eyes. "But that means /he'll/ be stuck in the Sacred Realm too, like Saria."  
  
"Well, yeah, but it's to save Hyrule, right?"  
  
"Navi, they didn't even recognize me. Not one of the Kokiri knew who I was! And Saria is gone forever. I don't know if I can stand to loose more friends, I don't have that many left."  
  
Zelda's heart was in her throat, and she swallowed painfully. Oh, what had they done? They were saving Hyrule, but at what cost?  
  
"But, Link! We have to save Hyrule! C'mon, you or Hyrule? You /have/ to do it!"  
  
"I know, Navi." Link opened his eyes and stared up at the patch of sky visible through the treetops, new tears tracing paths down his cheeks. "I know."  
  
Zelda watched him push himself to his feet and walk back toward the entrance to the woods, his calm, steady stride belying the conflict shown in his blue eyes. Her eyes never left him until he was out of sight among the trees, and then she curled into a ball on the branch, pressing her face against her knees as she cried for the broken child who was forced to bear such a burden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda followed Link as he crossed the wide expanse of Hyrule Field, and waited impatiently as he tried to help the girl at the ranch...Malon, she thought her name was. *He's wasting time, we could be at death mountain by now!* she thought to herself, watching Link messing around with the horses. *Yes,* a traitorous little voice replied, *but isn't this why he is the Hero of Time? He's helping people, that's what a Hero does.* *Yes, but...* Her internal argument was halted by Link challenging the proprietor of the ranch to a race. If he won he got the horse, if he lost he lost...his freedom!? *What are you thinking!? You couldn't have ridden a horse before today, you'll lose for sure!* Her mental pleas did not reach him, and he calmly pulled out the same ocarina he had used in the forest and played a simple melody. One of the horses, a beautiful reddish bay, wheeled at the sound and galloped over to him. Zelda watched astonished as Link patted the animal's nose and mounted, guiding the horse to the starting line. He looked at Inigo with a cocky grin.  
  
"Ready when you are!"  
  
Inigo sputtered for a moment before mounting his own horse, a great, black beast and coming up beside the bay. He pulled out a small pistol and pointed it into the air for the starting signal. Without warning he pulled the trigger and kicked his horse into a gallop. "Go!"  
  
Link was startled, and slightly slower off the mark but quickly caught up, keeping close behind Inigo. When they came to the first turn Link took it wide, kicking his mount to increase their speed. Slowly he began to pass Inigo, and he only pulled farther away when they hit the next straightaway. Inigo yelled as the black was passed and snapped his whip against his horse's rump, inspiring a burst of speed and pulling up next to Link's horse. They rode side by side for a lap, neither able to completely pass the other. They were practically flying when they passed the starting line for the second time, beginning the last lap. Still neither could get the advantage. When they came toward the final curve, Inigo began to reign in his horse so he could take the turn without falling, but Link only urged his mount faster. Zelda held her breath as Link took the final turn at an insanely high speed, somehow staying mounted and keeping his horse on her feet as they came into the final strides of the race. She let out a relived breath as Link crossed the finish line almost a full length ahead of Inigo and finally slowed to a stop. Inigo sputtered indignantly for several moments before grudgingly admitting defeat.  
  
"Well, fine. You win. Now get out of here, kid."  
  
"And I get the horse," Link reminded him cheerfully.  
  
Inigo practically growled. "And...you...get...the...wait! EPONA!? HOW DID YOU TAME THAT WILD HORSE!?" Link just gave him another cocky grin.  
  
Zelda's eyes narrowed. He had risked his life on a wild horse? Oh, if only she could go down there and knock some sense into him...  
  
"Well, fine like we agreed you get the horse. BUT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS RANCH!" Inigo laughed maniacally as he slammed the gates closed, trapping Link in the ranch.  
  
*Oh that's just great. Now he's trapped. I'm gonna...*  
  
Link, however, didn't seem fazed. He simply turned the horse, Epona, toward the outer wall of the ranch and started galloping towards it. Zelda watched incredulously. *He's gonna crash, he's gonna crash, he's gonna crash...*  
  
To her great surprise the horse gathered herself and jumped, neatly clearing the wall. She let out a sigh of relief. *Oh, he is definitely gonna get it when this is over.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda looked up at the Temple of Time and sighed. She had never expected to come here, but instead of entering Kakariko Village and heading straight to Death Mountain he had gone into the remains of Castle Town, most likely to go to the Temple. *I hadn't wanted to come here, this is where Sheik was last heard from...* She looked down and noticed a trace of coppery brown on the stone step. Dried blood. Her heart jumped to her throat. *Sheik...* Approaching footsteps drew her attention and she quickly entered the Temple before Link could see her. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was her, waiting for him. Rauru had given her...well, Sheik but she had learned it, a song to warp him to the Temple and she was to teach it to him the next time he went there. Well, that time was now.  
  
Link smiled at her, this time not even reaching for the Master Sword. "Hi."  
  
She nodded to him. You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage, but there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become more powerful.  
  
Link looked at her in surprise, but didn't speak. He just looked at her like he was waiting for her to explain.  
  
"You must travel over mountains, under water, and even through time." *She watched him for a reaction and saw his surprise.  
  
He looked shocked. "Through time?"  
  
Zelda nodded. "If you want to turn to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time," she gestured behind her to the stone from which he had originally pulled the Sword. "By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years." She watched his eyes light up and her heart twisted. If only...no. What was done was done. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly, I will teach this too you for when that time comes. The song to return you to the Temple of Time, the Prelude of Light.  
  
She smiled as she played the notes, this was always one of her favorites. She heard Link jump in, grasping the tune amazingly quickly, and it melded into a duet, like she used to play with Sheik when...she quickly squashed that thought. She had to stay focused. She wound the song to a close and looked up at Link.  
  
"As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands. Link we shall meet again." She stepped back, throwing a Deku nut. The flash blinded Link, and she watched from a windowsill as he looked around for her. He glanced at Navi and shrugged, then walked out of the Temple without a second glance.  
  
Zelda watched him go, then teleported to Kakariko. She didn't want to spend any more time in the Temple than she had too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda landed lightly on the thatched roof of Impa's own house, and dropped down to ground level. It was late and few people were out, so no one noticed her sudden arrival. She curled up in a deep shadow, and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before the Hero decided to tackle the fire temple. However, she didn't get much of a chance. She had barely dozed off when she heard the sound of a horse approaching, and squinted one eye open to confirm that it was in fact Link. He must have come directly from the Temple to get there so quickly. She muttered under her breath and teleported up Death Mountain to the Goron City, reasoning he would go there first in search of news of his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She watched Link enter the city and look around him in horror. There was not a soul to be seen. Before, the city had been a bustling place, full of Gorons who had become his friends. Now his footsteps echoed off the empty walls, only adding to the desolate feel of the place. Suddenly he stopped, listening to something the Fairy was saying. She watched curiously as he turned and headed toward a tunnel, stopping at the entrance. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and a Goron rolled out of the tunnel directly at Link. She blinked in surprise when she saw that it was only a child, and a young one at that. He must have been born after Ganondorf's coup. Link calmly grabbed a bomb flower off of the wall and tossed it at the child. The flower exploded on impact and the child stopped, dazed but not hurt.  
  
Link went and knelt by the child, but the young Goron tried to pull away from him, screaming. "How could you do this to me!? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons! Zelda stared. So the kid had delusions of grandeur. She heard Link laugh softly.  
  
"But, my name is Link."  
  
The Goron child's eyes widened. "What? Your name is Link?"  
  
Link smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link! My dad is Darunia...do you remember him?"  
  
Link nodded again. "Of course."  
  
The child was exited now. "Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave!" Zelda watched with amusement as Link's cheeks colored. The child wasn't finished yet. "It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph!"  
  
By this point Link was as red as a tomato. Zelda had to smother a laugh at his discomfort. He did manage to pull out a piece of paper for the excited youngster.  
  
"Sign it: 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons." Link obediently scribbled on the paper and handed it to the now almost hyperactive boy. Zelda watched in wonder as he turned even redder. *I wonder if his ears will catch fire...*  
  
Link cleared his throat. "Where is your father?"  
  
The young Goron froze and looked up at Link sheepishly. "Oh...I guess it's not a good time ask you for this..." His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at Link anxiously.  
  
"Please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple! A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon!" He burst into tears. Zelda shook her head. *Kids...why didn't he just say that in the first place?*  
  
Link awkwardly patted the child on the back to calm him. "Its ok...tell me about the dragon."  
  
The Goron looked up at him with teary eyes. "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons..." He smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "BOOOM!! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero! My...dad..." He burst into tears again. Link nervously rubbed his back.  
  
"C'mon kid, what happened to the Gorons? Where are they?"  
  
"Everyone was taken to the Fire Temple...while my dad was out...Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf revived Volvagia...as a warning to those who might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia! Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to try to save everyone..." He sniffed and looked up at the Hero of Time. Please help, Link!" "Of course I'll help. Don't worry."  
  
The little Goron jumped up and scampered to the wall and opened a small panel. He pulled out something red and handed it to Link. "I'll give you this heat resistant tunic! It'll protect you from the heat!"  
  
Link smiled at him and took the tunic. "Thanks."  
  
The little Goron looked up at him, eyes shining. "Dad told me not to let anyone follow him to the temple, but...only you Link, can save everyone! Now, I'll tell you about the secret passage to the Fire Temple! Try to move the Statue inside Dad's room! The passage is behind it!"  
  
Link smiled and patted the boy's head. "Thanks. Don't worry, I'll make sure they all get back safe. You stay right here, okay?"  
  
The Goron nodded. "Thank you Link!!"  
  
Link turned and headed toward Darunia's room. Zelda watched him for a moment before she quickly teleported into the crater, ready to guide the Hero in the next part of his quest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she materialized in the crater a blast of scorching air hit her, making her stumble back. Everything was hazy from the heat, and dust and ash got in her eyes, making even more difficult to see. The ash clung to her hair and skin, making her itch abominably, but she promised her self a good swim in the Zora Domain to wash it off once she had delivered her message. The heat in the desert was nothing compared to this! To bad the kid couldn't give /her/ a fire tunic too! She watched from the shadows as Link entered through the door from Darunia's room and walked toward a broken bridge. He pulled out his hookshot and swung across the gap, landing safely on the other side. Once he was across she jumped from her perch on a ledge and landed behind him on the other portion of the bridge as quietly as a cat. He once again sensed her presence, but this time he didn't draw his sword. Instead he turned calmly and grinned. "'ello, Sheik."  
  
Zelda nodded, suppressing the jolt of pain that shot through her at the name. She took a deep breath, and began her speech. "It is something that grows over time...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... *Like what I felt for Sheik...*  
  
"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. *Gah, that's cheesy. I should never have let Rauru tell me what to say.*  
  
"This song is dedicated tot he power of heart, Listen to the Bolero of Fire..." Zelda pulled out the harp again and smiled as she plucked the first notes. The Bolero was always a fun one to play. Once again Link caught on quickly, but she didn't have time to enjoy the brief musical respite. She wanted /out/ of there /now/! She quickly wound the song to a close and stepped back, sensing a flare of heat beneath them.  
  
"Link, I'll see you again..." At that moment the heat she had sensed revealed itself to be a spurt of fire, forming a wall between them for a few moments. While she was hidden by the fire she teleported, anxious to get to Zora's Domain and rinse the ash out of her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda materialized in Zora's Domain and promptly fell on her behind. She sat there stunned for a moment, wondering why her feet had flown out from under her. Then...she saw the ice. The great hallways, the deep pools, all frozen solid. She carefully got to her feet and slid to the Great Pool, at the base of the water fall. It was solid enough to walk on. Zelda looked around concernedly, wondering why she had not seen anyone yet. It was far too much like the situation at Goron City. She glanced down as she walked across the ice and stopped short. Looking up at her, frozen under the ice...was a Zora. She gasped and almost lost her footing again. Closer inspection revealed many Zora, all frozen solid as they had tried to escape whatever calamity had befallen their Domain.  
  
Zelda skidded to the side of the pool and went up the hallways as quickly as she could on the slick surface, hoping against hope to find the King safe. She entered the Kings chamber and skidded to a stop, looking up in horror. He was frozen, just like all the other Zoras. Only the ice was...red? She went over and laid her hand against the block of ice encasing the King. It felt...odd. Like it wasn't really ice. She thought hard and suddenly remembered a lesson from her youth, hearing about magical ice that could not be melted by fire. She had scoffed at the time, not believing the story and saying that she would never need to know it anyway. *Well, looks like I was wrong about that...* She looked around again and shivered, but not from the cold.  
  
*There is something sinister about this ice,* Zelda thought. *Something just doesn't feel right...* She closed her eyes and concentrated on reaching Rauru.  
  
~Rauru...Rauru can you hear me?~  
  
~I hear you child. What is the matter?~  
  
~Zora's Domain. Everything is under a thick layer of ice, including the Zoras themselves! What could have done this?~  
  
There was a long pause before Rauru responded. ~I feel an evil energy flowing from the Water Temple to Zora's Domain. The creature in the Water Temple is most likely what is causing this.~  
  
~Thank you Rauru. I will make sure the Hero of Time knows about this.~  
  
~Good luck, child.~ Then he was gone. Zelda opened her eyes and sighed. She should have known it was the evil in the temple.  
  
The doorway to Zora's Fountain was open, so she cautiously went through to see if any part of Zora's Domain was unharmed. No luck. While not frozen solid, the Fountain was covered with snow and a thin film of ice coated the surface of the water. She walked toward the lake, wondering what could have happened here, when her foot hit something soft. She looked down and gasped in surprise. *A Zora!?* She quickly knelt and pushed the snow off of the prone form. Not just a Zora, but Princess Ruto herself! She picked up the unconscious girl and teleported to Lake Hylia. The scientist there should know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived at Lake Hylia she was horrified at the sight of the lake. The water level was far below what it should be. A quick glance around the lake showed the cause: the river from Zora's Domain had slowed to a trickle, probably because of the ice stopping up its source. She pushed these concerns aside and rushed to the laboratory on the edge of the lake. Hopefully the scientist would be able to help the unconscious Zoran woman. She couldn't open the door holding Ruto, so she knocked with her foot, hoping to draw the scientist's attention. Her efforts succeeded and soon the door was open and Ruto was laid on a cot inside. The old scientist looked her over for a moment muttering to himself, before pulling out a jar of some sort of medicine.  
  
"Now then, lad, hold her up so she can drink this."  
  
Zelda was a bit taken aback at being called 'lad,' but then she remembered that she still wore Sheik's image. She nodded silently and supported Ruto, pulling her up into a sitting position. She watched as the scientist poured the medicine into Ruto's mouth, coaxing her to drink. When he was satisfied that she had taken enough of the medicine he stepped back and motioned for Zelda to lower her to the bed. She did so and after a few moments Ruto's eyes fluttered open. She groaned.  
  
"Uhh...ah...where..." Zelda lay a hand on her shoulder and explained. "You are in the laboratory of the scientist at Lake Hylia. I found you in the snow of Zora's Domain."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." She winced inside as she said it, but let no sign of it show in her face.  
  
Ruto nodded slightly. "My father...where..."  
  
Zelda closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, he is frozen in the ice."  
  
Ruto paled and closed her eyes in pain, turning away from Zelda. Zelda could only squeeze her shoulder. She knew that nothing could comfort Ruto, she too knew that pain of losing a father. But...if the Hero of Time could force the evil from the water temple, then maybe...  
  
"There could still be a way to save your father and your people...."  
  
Ruto looked up eagerly. "How?"  
  
"If the evil in the Water Temple is beaten, then Zora's Domain may be restored."  
  
"I'll do it! I'll go right now!" Ruto tried to sit up, but Zelda gently pushed her back against the bed.  
  
"No. You are too weak from the cold. The only person who can free the Zora is the Hero of Time."  
  
"Well, I can still help him." Ruto looked determined, and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I can go to the temple and at least try. And don't try to stop me!"  
  
Zelda sighed. She was so stubborn! *Reminds you of someone you know, doesn't it?* She pushed the little voice away and looked Ruto in the eye. "You cannot do this alone. You need the Hero."  
  
"Fine then, we will both go to the temple." She looked up at Zelda hopefully. "Will you tell him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then there is a cave, in it are a pair of iron soled boots. I don't know how they got there, but he will need them if he is going to go into Lake Hylia. They will help him go deeper than he could by diving. The cave is in the Zora's Fountain. Thank you, thank you so much, Sheik. But don't think I am going to wait for him."  
  
Zelda knew when she had lost and left the building, teleporting back to Death Mountain to see if the Hero of Time had rescued the Gorons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived in Goron City she was surprised to see a party going in full swing. Apparently all of the Gorons had been freed from imprisonment in Death Mountain and they were celebrating. She looked around, concerned that Link had left already, but her sharp eyes spotted a flash of green near the entrance to Darunia's chamber. Closer inspection showed that it really was the Hero of Time, attempting to escape bone-crushing hugs from the thankful Gorons. Zelda grinned beneath her mask as he failed and suffered through a rib cracking hug.  
  
He quickly extricated himself and slid through the crowd toward the exit. He finally made it and practically ran down the side of the mountain. She teleported to the end of the path to wait for him, and he soon arrived, out of breath but laughing as he slowed to a stop at the gate. She took the chance to look him over, and winced at the sight of the burns he had acquired in the Mountain. Every time he fought he received more wounds, and there was no time to let him heal properly between battles. She watched as he wandered through Kakariko toward the field and followed him from the shadows.  
  
He exited the village, and wandered into the field, sinking to the ground and leaning against a tree. He sighed and looked at the ever present ball of light hovering over his shoulder. He grinned slightly and looked up at the sky. Zelda was startled when he spoke.  
  
"What now, Navi?"  
  
"Vast lake. Sheik said the Sage was under a vast lake."  
  
"Probably Lake Hylia. And the Sage...either Ruto or her father."  
  
The Fairy bobbed up and down. "You're probably right."  
  
Link pushed himself to his feet. "Well, Zora's Domain isn't far, lets go there first to see if we can figure out who the sage is. Hopefully this one won't be trapped or captured."  
  
Navi made a sound of agreement, and followed him as he walked along the riverbank that would lead to Zora's Domain. Zelda sighed as she teleported ahead of him. He was not going to like what he saw. She teleported to cave that Ruto had told her of. The least she could do was see that he got those boots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda materialized in the cave, this time careful to keep her balance. As she suspected the ground was slick with ice here as well. She looked around and noticed a large chest in the center of the room. A peek inside showed it to contain the iron boots that Ruto had mentioned. She had no idea how long it would take for the Hero to arrive, so she settled in for a good long wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda woke from a light doze to the sound of footsteps clicking on the ice. She quickly hid herself and watched as the Hero entered the room, sporting new scratches and carrying a sword slick with blood. She shuddered, she had never seen the blood from his fights before, she could only imagine what he was thinking about it. He probably didn't even notice anymore. He noticed the chest and his eyes widened. She watched as he wiped his sword on the snowy ground and sheathed it before going over and opening the chest. He grinned when he saw what was inside, and pulled out the iron soled boots, promptly putting them on. As he laughed at the clanging sound his footsteps made Zelda slipped behind him. *Like a child with a new toy,* she thought, waiting for him to turn and notice her. He didn't seem to sense her presence this time, and only realized she was there when he turned to go. He started in surprise, hand going to his sword, before he registered who she was.  
  
"Sheik!"  
  
Zelda nodded. "We meet again, Link." He nodded faintly.  
  
"If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time. This is all there is. With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet. I managed to rescue the Zora princess... Link blinked in surprise.  
  
"Ruto?" Zelda nodded.  
  
"But, she left to head for the Water Temple. This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..." Link shuddered.  
  
"If you have the courage to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple." She looked at him levelly and he nodded, looking determined.  
  
"Time passes, people move...like a river's flow it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... She was reminded of two young children, a boy and a girl, standing in a garden and planning how they were going to save Hyrule. It seemed like another lifetime now. Perhaps in a way it was.  
  
"Young love will become deep affection, the clear water's surface reflects growth. Now, listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."  
  
This time she wanted to drag out the song, not really wanting the moment to end. Still, she had to go and he had a monster to slay. Besides, she could no longer feel her feet. She ended the song and stepped back, throwing a Deku nut to make the signature white flash and teleporting away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda appeared just outside the scientist's laboratory and entered, hoping to find Ruto there despite telling Link that she was in the temple. The only person there was the old scientist. Zelda looked at him wearily. "She has gone to the temple, hasn't she?" The old man nodded.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't stop her. She did seem to recover quickly thanks to my medicine." Zelda smiled beneath her mask.  
  
"Of course she did, your medicines always work."  
  
The scientist smiled at the praise, then frowned at her. "You look asleep on your feet. Since she isn't occupying the cot I suggest that you take it, you look like you could use some sleep."  
  
Zelda blinked in surprise, then realized that she was swaying slightly as she stood there. She smiled under the mask. "Thank you, I hadn't realized quite how tired I was." "Of course not, you were too busy worrying about everyone else in the world if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Zelda laughed, that was quite accurate. She sat down on the bed. "A young man dressed in green with a fairy is coming to the Water Temple. Please wake me if I'm still asleep when he comes out of the temple."  
  
The old man smiled and nodded. "Now, get some sleep, lad. You won't do anyone any good if you're exhausted."  
  
"Thank you," Zelda murmured again, laying her head on the pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly, dimly hearing the old man's chuckle as he laid a blanket over her before oblivion took her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda awoke to the find the old man shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up. She blinked at him sleepily for a moment before sitting up and shaking her head to clear it. He laughed. "You really must have needed that, you slept for almost a day."  
  
Zelda blinked at him, then smiled. "Yes, I suppose I did. Thank you."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well, I would have let you sleep yourself out, but you did say to wake you when that boy came out of the temple. He's on the edge of the Lake right now."  
  
"Thank you so much. I really must be going, I wish there was some way I could repay you..."  
  
He held up a hand. "Not necessary. I heard you talking to the Zora girl, that boy is the Hero of Time, isn't he? The one who will save Hyrule? And you are helping him, which is why you looked like you hadn't slept for a week. Am I right?  
  
Zelda nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."  
  
"Well, get going then! I'm sure you have world saving to do!"  
  
Zelda laughed and complied, teleporting to Hyrule Field to wait for Link.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda reappeared in the field and looked around, feeling better than she had in days. *I really needed that rest! I feel so much better now.* Out of habit she scanned the horizon, not really expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. *Death Mountain is back to normal at least. I wonder what's going on back....* she gasped. Smoke, spiraling up from what could only be Kakariko village. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment, then race as if it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. She said a silent prayer that it wasn't too bad, then teleported to the village to see what she could do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda materialized near the gate of Kakariko and was instantly assaulted by the heat and smoke in the air. The town was burning! Several of the houses were in flames and people where running everywhere, trying to save their family members and possessions. *What could have done this? Was there a lightning strike, or a cooking fire got out of control or...* A cold blast beset her senses, but it was not a physical chill. This was purely mental, an evil presence that no one besides herself could feel. She carefully scanned the village for a sign of where the presence was coming from and her eyes stopped on the well. A dark shadow was trying to escape. She shivered slightly despite the heat. She had been told tales of this creature when she was a child, of a monster sealed in the well of Kakariko by the Sheikah, but had never believed them. Now she was seeing first-hand that it was true.  
  
Zelda determinedly approached the well, looking more calm than she felt. She extended her hands and called upon her magical power, reinforcing the seal on the well. She could not hold him for long...she needed someone more powerful to help. ~Rauru!~  
  
She waited for a moment which seemed like an eternity, then tried again. ~Rauru!~  
  
Still nothing. She was growing desperate now. ~Rauru, please! Rauru!!~  
  
A familiar footstep behind her caught her attention and she turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the stunned face of the man behind her. *Link...*  
  
She turned towards him. "Get back, Link!" *I cant hold it much longer....*  
  
That one moment of inattention was all the shadow needed to break the seal. Several stone blocks flew from the top of the well, thudding to the ground around them. Zelda was helpless as the shadow picked her up in the air and threw her, sending her crashing to the ground. She gasped in pain from the impact, and could only watch from the ground as the shadow flew at Link, knocking him to the ground. She winced as Link hit his head off of a rock and lay still. Unimpeded, the shadow flew out of the gate and into Hyrule Field, moving toward Ganondorf's castle.  
  
Zelda painfully got to her feet and stumbled over to link, falling to her knees at his side. "Link." She shook him. "Link!" It was no good, the fall had knocked him unconscious. She sat by his side and waited for him to come to.  
  
After several minutes he groaned, turning his head slightly. She smiled. "Looks like you're coming around." Link squinted up at her and gave an annoyed grunt. Zelda's eyes twinkled for a moment, and then grew serious.  
  
"Link, a terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village has sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well, but the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!" Link's eyes widened and he sat up, wincing as he felt the growing lump on the back of his head.  
  
Zelda swallowed hard. "I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but...she will be in danger without any help!" She forced down a lump in her throat as she remembered another fact that she had tried to forget about. "Link, Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow and save Impa!" She gazed into Link's eyes, silently pleading for his help. He nodded slowly and got to his feet, Zelda standing as well.  
  
"There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. *I wish there was more I could do...*  
  
"This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time. Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!" Zelda pulled out her harp and began the song, trying to loose herself in the music and forget about her problems. It didn't work. All too soon the song was over and Link was surveying the village as if he was trying to figure out how he could help.  
  
"Let me take care of the village. I'm counting on you, Link!" She stepped back and threw a Deku Nut, vanishing from his sight. She reappeared behind a house and watched from the shadows as he walked away. Then she came out from her hiding place to assist in restoring the village. Maybe if she lost herself in the work she wouldn't think of how much her heart hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda looked around at the newly rebuilt buildings and nodded to herself. They had rebuilt the destroyed buildings in an astonishingly short amount of time. Still, she was concerned. Link was still in the Shadow Temple. Why hadn't he come back yet? What could have happened? She heard footsteps approaching and ducked behind a building. To her surprise and relief Link came stumbling out of the graveyard. He slumped to the ground, leaning against the cliff under the windmill. He rolled his head wearily toward his Fairy.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Sheik said, 'one in a deep forest, one in a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, one inside a goddess of the sand.' We've gotten all the others, so all that's left is the 'goddess of the sand.' That must be the Gerudo Desert."  
  
Link sighed. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Zelda watched him walk out of Kakariko village, eyes wide. He looked...awful. At this rate he would be merely a sword-fighting automaton, the Fairy was obviously the driving force at this point, he simply followed her orders and fought when required. It got the job done, but it certainly wasn't the best system. She wished there was another way to do this. Could the Hero really win if all he was, was a pair of hands to swing the legendary sword? Was it possible for him to beat Ganondorf if his heart wasn't really in it? Zelda closed her eyes and sighed, teleporting to the edge of the desert. Hopefully everything would still turn out alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda materialize next to he canyon which divided the desert from Hyrule and stared. The bridge, the only thing linking the desert with the surrounding countries, was broken. She looked more closely at the severed ends of the ropes and was surprised to see that they had been cut. This had been done on purpose. She peered around but saw no one except a carpenter, probably here to try to fix the bridge. *Odd, he should have a full team with him,* she thought. She slipped past the man and went toward the Gerudo Fortress, hoping to find some answers.  
  
Zelda slunk through the shadows, careful not to be seen by any of the Gerudo. They were probably all loyal to Ganondorf, and besides, the Gerudo and Sheikah never were very friendly. They would most likely kill her on sight. She spotted the entrance to the prison cells and peered inside. She wasn't very surprised to find the missing carpenters there. The Gerudo never liked men much either. She quickly left the fortress, not liking the number of guards she saw. She hoped Link would be able to make it through alright. One of the Gerudo was supposed to be a Sage after all...  
  
She quickly decided that she should just head straight to the Desert Colossus and wait for Link to arrive. She closed her eyes and teleported, the Gerudo never knowing of the enemy in their midst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda sprawled out on top of a stone archway, enjoying the feel of sun on her face. She and Sheik used to go outside and lie there for hours, watching the sky until the sun went down and the stars came out. That is what they had been doing when... She choked on that thought. It got easier to bear every day, but the pain never really went away. It was merely dulled by familiarity, from an all-consuming burning to a steady ache in her heart. She could live with it, even take her mind off it for hours at a time, but it was always there. She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. She couldn't cry now. She would cry when this was all over, she couldn't cry now.  
  
She sat up abruptly and stared across the desert, hoping that Link would arrive soon. She squinted into the distance and could just barely make out the figure of a man crossing the sand. She lay flat against the stone, using her Sheikah abilities to practically vanish into the rock. She watched as Link approached the colossus and read an inscription on the wall. While his back was turned she silently jumped to the ground and came up behind him. She noticed with some amusement an owl flying above them. ~Checking up on us, eh Rauru?~  
  
~Hmph. I am merely enjoying the view.~  
  
~Sure you are. Owls aren't supposed to be in the desert you know.~  
  
~Know it all. Now if you would give him the information he needs...~  
  
~I know, I know.~  
  
Link finally noticed her presence and spun, drawing his sword. Zelda was surprised, he hadn't drawn on her since the Forest Temple. His nerves must be more frayed than she had thought if he was this edgy. His eyes widened and he sheathed his sword, looking at her apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, Sheik. I...Sorry."  
  
Zelda just nodded and began her speech. He would never get into the temple without her help. "Past, present, future...the master sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time... To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow..." She pulled out her harp. "Listen to the Requiem of Spirit...this melody will lead a child back to the desert."  
  
As she played, she looked around out of the corners of her eyes. Sure enough, the owl was watching them as they played. ~Enjoying yourself, Rauru?~  
  
~Immensely, my dear girl.~  
  
The song ended and she stepped back, throwing the Deku nut to blind Link as she teleported. She landed on the outskirts of the desert and waited. Soon enough the owl swooped over her head and perched in the tree she was under. Zelda looked up at him.  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
"About Sheik I presume? Hoot hooo." Zelda nodded. "I'm sorry..."  
  
She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened. "It's alright. If Ganondorf got him...there is probably nothing left to find anyway."  
  
"Don't talk like that, child..."  
  
"Well, is it better for him to have died quickly and cleanly, or to rot away in a dungeon until he wishes for death? I hope it was quick..."  
  
He turned his head over and looked at her upside-down. "We don't know that he is dead...."  
  
"I don't know what's worse, thinking he's dead...or hoping that he is alive when that means he is a prisoner in who-knows-what condition..." She bit down on her knuckles and tried to fight the tears. She was losing.  
  
"Ah, chin-up my dear, I'm sure everything will work out all right in the end. Hoot Hooo."  
  
She smiled at him through her tears. "Thanks, Rauru."  
  
"I must go now. Good luck!"  
  
She watched his fly up until he was no more than a speck against the noonday sun, then turned and headed for Kakariko. With luck she could get a full night's sleep before Link returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda awoke, somewhat disoriented to find herself in a comfortable bed under a roof. She roused completely and remembered that she had spent the night in Impa's house in Kakariko. She shook her head. They still called it that even though she hadn't lived there since she had taken a job in the palace, specifically her role as Zelda's own guardian. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the door, surprised to see that it was daylight. Had the Hero freed the Sage yet? ~Rauru...~  
  
~Don't worry, child. I would have woken you. He is just leaving the Gerudo Desert. If you go now you will be at the Temple of Time long before him.~  
  
~Yes, but...~ She looked down at her hand and a glowing golden triangle appeared on it.  
  
~What happens if we get caught?~  
  
~You won't get caught. Besides, the Hero of Time will be with you! You have nothing to worry about!~  
  
~But...the Temple is where Sheik disappeared...and we each have a piece of the Triforce. That would make a very tempting target for Ganondorf.~  
  
~You worry to much, m'dear. Just go on over to the Temple and wait for the boy. Remember what you are supposed to give him! Hang in there, Zelda. This will all be over soon.~  
  
~One way or another....~ Zelda opened her eyes, still hearing Rauru's chuckle at her pessimistic last words. *Well, only way to find out is to go,* she thought, and teleported.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda landed lightly on a ledge, and leaned against the wall, staring into the sunlight which filtered through the small window behind the Door of Time. She did not know it, but she was sitting on the same ledge Sheik had used while waiting for the Hero to awaken. Before long, footsteps echoed against the stone walls and the Hero stepped into the room, entering the column of light which shone upon the Pedestal of Time. Zelda dropped to the floor behind him and he turned, not looking surprised to see her.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Link. Link, the Hero of Time...you have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Before that...I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen." Link nodded and Zelda took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs... If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well. The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart...the heart of the one who enters it." She paused and looked at Link, but he didn't seem to get what she was saying. She explained, "If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will be a paradise." Link's eyes widened and she nodded, satisfied that he understood.  
  
"The Triforce....the sacred triangle...it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands.  
  
"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true.  
  
"The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts.  
  
"The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is...you, Link!" Link stumbled backwards, shocked.  
  
"M...Me? How? Why? I never..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked down at his hand. Sure enough, a golden triangle glowed on his fist. He looked back up at her. "If I have the Triforce of Courage, and Ganondorf has Power, then who has wisdom?"  
  
Zelda looked him in the eye as she continued. "The other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all." She slowly raised her right hand and the golden Triforce glowed. Link stared at her in shock. *Sorry, Link. The surprises aren't over yet* She closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic which held her glamour in place. Slowly the image of Sheik fell away and she stood before the Hero of Time as herself. He gaped at her and Navi dropped to his shoulder in shock.  
  
"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Link looked like he was about to fall down from the shock, and Zelda hurried to explain. "I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." *Among other Reasons...* "Please forgive me..." Link nodded faintly, still processing the fact the 'Sheik' he knew was really Zelda.  
  
"On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa. I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you...I thought that would be our best chance..." She looked into his eyes as she continued.  
  
"As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but..." Link winced.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't...sorry."  
  
She waved his apology away. She should never have forced a child to carry the burden of saving the world in the first place. "Something I never expected happened. After you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm. Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm...and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm....  
  
"Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. *That is true at least...* I waited for seven years...and...now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end! The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule.  
  
"Link...in order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part." Link nodded determinedly.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Zelda smiled at him faintly. "And here is the weapon that can penetrate the Evil Kings defenses...the power given to the chosen ones..." She focused all her power and a set of arrows materialized in her hands. "The sacred Arrow of Light!!" Link took the arrows and fitted them into his quiver, smiling at her. She started to say something more when the ground shook, throwing them off balance.  
  
"That rumbling..." *No...not now...please no..*. "It can't be!?" They spun and faced the door, dreading what they knew they would see. Sure enough, the ugly face of the Gerudo King glared balefully at them. He laughed menacingly.  
  
"Princess Zelda...you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down..." Link drew his sword and stood between Zelda and Ganondorf. The Evil King only laughed as he looked down at the young warrior.  
  
I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid...no..it was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has..." His gaze shifted abruptly to the princess. "When I obtain both these Triforces...Then, I will become the true ruler of the world!!" He laughed maniacally. Zelda started to protest and he glared at her. She felt a sudden surge of energy from him, and suddenly she was encased within a giant purple crystal, floating above the ground. She pounded against the wall, but to no avail. The crystal began to rise higher into the air, leaving the Hero of Time far below her The Evil King laughed at her plight, and turned to Link.  
  
"If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!!" he roared, following Zelda's crystal into the air, his insane laughter echoing from the stone walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda pounded on the wall on her prison and glared impotently at the Gerudo King. He laughed at her struggles. "Don't bother, Princess, you will never escape the crystal."  
  
She shot him her patented death glare that she had developed while living with the Sheikah and turned away from him, surveying the walls of his throne room. The only way in or out was the main door, so there was no way Link could sneak up on the King of Evil. She sighed and rested her head on the wall of the crystal. Things just seemed to get worse and worse every time she looked. She glanced up as Ganondorf strode over to a large organ in the back of the room. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
He chuckled and started to play, an eerie, haunting tune that sent shivers up her spine. "That accursed 'Hero' of yours will be looking for you, and this will lead him right here. And then, my dear," he grinned, looking rather like a shark, "I will finish him off."  
  
"Never. The Hero of Time will defeat you!"  
  
"Still holding onto those foolish ideas? You might as well stop believing in that kid, he won't win."  
  
She looked away, staring intently at the door and willing Link to hurry. *But...if I don't believe in him, what do I have left to believe in?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed, and Zelda was getting anxious. Ganondorf looked to the door as well and laughed menacingly. "Well, it seems the monsters in my castle are giving your Hero a bit of trouble! Maybe they will get rid of him for me!"  
  
Zelda glared at him. "No way. He will come and he will defeat you."  
  
He laughed at her. "Soon, princess. Soon you shall see who is defeated."  
  
He turned back to the Organ, and after a few moments the door was pushed open and Link stood in the doorway, looking rather the worse for the wear. "Link..."  
  
Ganondorf turned to face Link. "The Triforce powers are resonating! They are combining once again! The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago, I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" He sniggered evilly. "And now, finally all the Triforce parts have gathered here! These toys are too much for you!" He raised his right fist and the golden triangle of the Triforce glowed upon it. "I command you to give them to me!" he roared, and lunged at Link, emanating an evil, dark cloud that sent Link's Fairy reeling. Zelda heard her scream to Link that she couldn't get close because of the Dark Energy. Link nodded to her and drew his sword, readying himself for the Dark King's attack.  
  
To their surprise, Ganondorf did not attack Link directly, he stood in the center of the room and raised his fist. A ball of dark energy formed around it and he flung it at Link. Zelda watched helplessly as Link stared at the approaching orb, coming too fast to dodge. At the last moment he desperately swung the Master Sword, and to their great surprise the orb was deflected, flying back at Ganondorf. The Evil King was too surprised at this sudden turn to react and was hit in the chest, sending him to the ground.  
  
Link took full advantage of this moment of weakness to attack the Gerudo directly with his sword, but did little damage because of Ganondorf's thick armor. He jumped back as the Gerudo King rose, and barely managed to deflect another attack of dark energy. This time Ganondorf was ready, and hit the energy ball back at Link. Link managed to send it back, and the exchanged continued for several moments, until the Evil King was hit yet again. This time when Link swung the Master Sword the armor cracked, but before he could take advantage of this Ganondorf was back on his feet. The Evil King raised his arms above his head, gathering his power into one great orb to fire at Link. Zelda pressed her hands against the crystal wall and bit her lip. *The Light arrows, Link, this is why I gave them to you...*  
  
Maybe Link heard her, or maybe he just had some flash of inspiration, but he grabbed his bow and pulled out a Light arrow, fitting it to the string. He aimed at the center of Ganondorf's chest and fired before Ganondorf had a chance to release the orb. The reaction was instant. The power of the Light arrows dissipated the orb and traveled through Ganondorf's body, creating the same effect on him as a lightning strike. The Evil King collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath and Link ran up to take advantage of the Dark Kings helplessness. He raised the master sword and plunged it into the Dark King's back, right where the armor had fractured. Ganondorf's body twisted and he screamed in pain before slumping forward. Link pulled the Master Sword from his body and stepped back, breathing hard. Zelda held her breath as she watched, praying that the King of Evil was dead.  
  
As they watched, Ganondorf moved pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Zelda gasped and Link raised his sword, but Ganondorf did not stand. He just knelt there, gasping.  
  
"The Great Evil King Ganondorf...beaten by this kid?!" He coughed and spat blood onto the floor. He looked up at the Hero of Time. "Link..." he began, as if trying to curse the young man for defeating him, but before he could continue his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, crashing into the cold stone. Zelda felt a cold wave of evil emanate from him as his heart stopped. The crystal vanished and she dropped to the ground landing easily. Link looked at the fallen king in wonder.  
  
"We...won..."  
  
Zelda came up beside him, also looking at the man who had caused them all so much pain and loss. "Ganondorf...pitiful man...without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods...and..."  
  
She was cut of by as sudden rumbling from deep within the castle, and the floor shook beneath them. She gasped. This must be the result of the wave of evil! "Link, Listen to me! This tower will collapse soon! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the remains of the tower! We need to hurry and escape! Please, follow me!" Link nodded and ran along side her through the dilapidated hallways of the once beautiful castle. The skidded to a stop before a barred door.  
  
"Great..." he muttered.  
  
"Be calm." Zelda concentrated her power on the door and the bars withdrew as it unlocked. They raced through the castle, dodging falling debris, and Zelda opened the doors that blocked their way. They raced into the next room and Zelda was unexpectedly hit in the temple, sending her flying. She shook her head to clear it and looked up from the ground to see Link facing off against two Skeletons armed with swords.  
  
She heard the Fairy yell, "Link! Stalfos!" Link growled in annoyance. "I /know/ Navi!" He quickly defeated the Stalfos by cutting off their skulls and ran over to Zelda, helping her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Thank you, Link. Now, lets hurry!"  
  
He nodded and they continued their mad dash through the castle, carefully navigating a partially destroyed staircase on the outside of the tower and running past the dead bodies of enemies that Link defeated on his way to fight Ganondorf. Finally she spotted a bright glow of light ahead of them. "Look! Sunlight! We're almost out!"  
  
Link nodded and they redoubled their efforts, shooting though the open door and into the sunlight, well, cloudy world outside. The moment they had cleared the doorway the tower caved in, collapsing on itself. They looked at each other and laughed, giddy with relief. She smiled at Link. "Its over...it's finally over..." *I wish you were here to see it, Sheik...*  
  
Navi flew over to Link. "Link...I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before..."  
  
Link laughed. "It's okay, Navi. It all worked out in the end."  
  
Suddenly a loud boom from the rubble distracted them from their celebration. Zelda looked at the remains of the castle fearfully. "What was that sound...?" She felt an ominous wave of evil energy wash over them and stepped backward. *No...please, no...*  
  
Suddenly the rock in the center of the pile of rubble flew into the air, and Ganondorf erupted out of it. He hung in the air, breathing heavily, and raised his fist to display the Triforce. The Dark Energy surrounding them grew stronger and Ganondorf cried out, throwing his head back, his entire body straining. Zelda watched in horror. "No...he has summoned the power of the Triforce..."  
  
Link nodded mutely and they watched as Ganondorf changed shape. The Evil King grew to tremendous proportions, his muscles bulging. Armor grew over his body and two enormous horns sprouted from his head. A tail extended behind him, and his eyes burned with an evil light. Two giant swords formed in his taloned hands. The hideous monster threw his head back and roared, declaring, "I...am...GANON!!"  
  
Link's hands tightened on the master sword. "Zelda...get back." Zelda nodded in acquiescence and moved back out of what she hoped was the monster's range. Suddenly the monster, Ganon, lunged forward, knocking the Master Sword out of Link's grip. Zelda gasped, watching the sacred sword fly through the air, embedding itself in the ground behind her. The moment the sword had hit the earth there was another surge of dark power and a wall of flames sprang up, leaving the combatants cut off from her and the sword. She looked from the desperate face of Link to the Master Sword, wondering if she could throw it to him through the flames. The tales all said that only the Hero of Time could hold the Master Sword, but if she could... She walked over to the sword and held her hand experimentally over the hilt. Sure enough, she felt a powerful magical force repelling her hand. She could take the sword if she tried, but it would most likely harm her when she grasped it. Link and Ganon were now circling each other inside the ring. Suddenly, Link threw a Deku nut into the face of the monster, stunning him momentarily. Link ran around behind the monster and took out the hookshot that he had gotten in Kakariko village. Zelda watched in surprise as he shot it at Ganon and the creature howled in pain and black ichor gushed from the wound. Link smiled grimly and Zelda realized what he was doing. The tail was the only unarmored part of the beast, so it was the most vulnerable. The monster could be weakened by attacking the tail as he would lose large amounts of blood from the wounds. She winced as Ganon whirled and swung one of the enormous swords, Link barely rolling out of the way in time. Hopefully it would be enough.  
  
As they fought Zelda felt the magic forming the barrier weaken, finally breaking after a fierce attack from Link. The flames vanished and Zelda called to Link. "Link! The Master Sword is here!" Link turned to look at her. "Hurry up!" Link glanced at his opponent to find him dazed, dizzy from the pain and loss of blood. He ran to Zelda, gasping for air. She watched as he pulled the Master Sword from the ground. "Use the Master Sword! Destroy Ganon with the sacred sword!" He nodded to her with a grim expression and ran back to where his opponent was getting up.  
  
Link fired a light arrow into the monster's face and ran behind him again, slashing at the creature's back and tail. Ganon attacked him again, but he was slowing and weakening. Link hit him twice more in the back before jumping and knocking Ganon in the head with his blade, sending the behemoth crashing to the ground. The earth shook with the force of the impact. Zelda summoned her magic to keep the evil king on the ground.  
  
"Link! I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow!"  
  
Link nodded to her and raised the Master Sword, bringing the sacred blade down on Ganon's head, nearly knocking the monster unconscious. Zelda decided that he had been weakened enough and called to the Sages who were waiting for her signal. "Six Sages...Now!!"  
  
Power flared around Ganon and he was carried into the air. Rauru's voice echoed through the remains of the tower. "Ancient Creators of Hyrule! Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!"  
  
A vortex opened behind Ganon and he was being slowly sucked in. As he vanished he glared at Link and Zelda. "You..." he growled. "CURSE YOU, ZELDA!! CURSE YOU, SAGES!! CURSE YOU...LINK!! Someday...when this seal is broken...that is when I will exterminate your decedents!! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my had...."  
  
The portal closed, cutting off whatever he might have said. Zelda closed her eyes. *It's over...It really is over this time. Oh Sheik...If only you were here....* She took a shaky breath and turned to Link. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Thank you, Link. Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time." She paused, remembering Ganon's promises, then continued. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too." She looked into Link's eyes, the eyes of a child who has seen far too much. She took a deep breath. She was doing the right thing. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..." She looked at him sadly and extended her hand. "Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." He slowly handed her the Ocarina, and in his eyes she saw hope, something that had been absent from them for too long.  
  
"When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say goodbye... Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time. Home..." She looked at him sadly, this child lost in a time and place he knew nothing about, doing things no child should have too. "Where you are supposed to be...the /way/ you are supposed to be..." He nodded and stepped back. She raised the Ocarina of Time to her lips and played the Song of Time. A blue light encircled Link and he slowly vanished, his eyes never reaching her face. She finished the song and stared at the space where he had been standing. Nothing of the Hero of Time remained but a pair of footprints in the dust, already being obscured by the wind. "Thank you, Link...goodbye..."  
  
She knew that around Hyrule the signs of Ganondorf's occupation were vanishing; the redeads crumbling into dust, Zora's domain melting, Death Mountain settling back into its long sleep. And yet...she fell to her knees in the rubble and buried her head in her hands. *I know I did the right thing by sending him back, but....Now I'm alone. I'm all alone.*  
  
~Do not despair, child.~  
  
~Rauru?~ Zelda raised her head in surprise.  
  
~When we opened the Sacred Realm to seal Ganondorf, we found something there.~  
  
~What did you find?~  
  
~Look behind you, child.~  
  
Zelda stood and turned around. Her eyes widened, and she gasped at what she saw. A young man her own age, with messy blond hair falling over one of his gentle red eyes. He was dressed in the blue garb of a Sheikah and he was watching her every move. "Sheik...." she breathed, afraid it was merely a vision and would disappear at any moment. "Sheik...is it...is it really you?" He grinned at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, its really me."  
  
"Sheik...oh, SHEIK!!" Zelda ran to him and threw herself into his arms. He caught her and held her close, burying his face in her hair. She cried into his chest. "I thought...I thought...you were dead...I thought I was never going to see you again. He stroked her hair to calm her.  
  
"Shhh...It's alright...I'm right here..."  
  
"But /how/? What happened? Why did you disappear?"  
  
"The last thing I remember is watching the Hero leave the Temple of Time after he awoke. I was about to leave when something hit me from behind. I heard someone laughing and everything went dark. The next thing I remember I awoke in the Chamber of Sages with Rauru standing over me. He told me what was going on, and said that Ganondorf had sealed me into the Sacred Realm using his piece of the Triforce. He waited until you had sent the Hero back to his own time to send be back."  
  
"I'm glad...I missed you so much..."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
She smiled up at him and he dipped his head to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and sighed. Finally. Hyrule was freed, Sheik was back...things couldn't get any better than this.  
  
**************************************************  
  
(A/N): Well, that got sappy at the end, didn't it? Sorry if the romance was bad, I'm much better at angst. And there was plenty of it. This fic depressed me as I was writing it! Seriously, this thing wrote itself, I was just trying to keep up with it. And it was about as easy as chasing a speeding car on foot. *rolls eyes* It just wouldn't get out of my head till I wrote it down, and I wrote up writing for almost three days straight, minus class time, eating, and looking up the quotes. The lines from the game were insanely hard to find!! I was going crazy!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic, please review and give me your questions or comments. This is being posted to my accounts on Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org, but on Mediminer I have a pic of the real Sheik without his mask. So take a look if you haven't yet! Let me know what you think of the pic, too! Woah, sugar rush from that sudden influx of sap. Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
